Problem: One side of a square is $7$ units long. What is its area?
Explanation: $7\text{ }$ $7\text{ }$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 The area is the length times the width. The length is 7 units and the width is 7 units, so the area is $7\times7$ square units. $ \text{area} = 7 \times 7 = 49 $ We can also count 49 square units.